


Don't Leave Me

by Te3nW0lfL0ver95



Series: Stisaac Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Isaac, M/M, Sad Isaac
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Te3nW0lfL0ver95/pseuds/Te3nW0lfL0ver95
Summary: "-Stiles?La voix tremblante de son petit-ami fut assez pour faire bouger l'humain et pour qu'il se précipite pour ouvrir la porte"UA dans le lequel Isaac va chez Stiles et non Scott après que Derek l'ai mis dehors.Stisaac!





	Don't Leave Me

**Don't Leave Me**

 

 

  Stiles était tranquillement assis devant la télé lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Il grogna, n'ayant pas envie de se lever ouvrir. En plus, vu la tempête qu'il y avait dehors, il était bien mieux là, confortablement installé dans son canapé ( je fais des rimes sans m'en rendre compte^^ ). Il ne voulait pas bouger. Tout cela changea lorsqu'il entendit la voix d'Isaac de l'autre côté de la porte.

 

-Stiles?

 

   La voix tremblante de son petit-ami fut assez pour faire bouger l'humain de son canapé et qu'il se précipite pour ouvrir la porte. Isaac était trempé jusqu'aux os à cause de la pluie qui ne cessait de tomber, et il avait vraiment l'air déprimé. Rectification, il avait l'air d'un petit chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route. Stiles le fit rentrer, mais ne lui posa pas de questions tout de suite. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, sortit un pantalon de jogging et un t-shirt propre et assez grand pour Isaac, et les lui tendit.

 

-Je te laisse te changer, je vais préparer quelque chose de chaud à manger pour toi. Viens me rejoindre dans la cuisine quand tu auras fini.

 

   Le loup-garou hocha seulement la tête, mais ne dit rien. Stiles était inquiet. Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve dehors alors qu'un gros orage, presque une tempête, faisait rage? Il attendit qu'Isaac descende pour le lui demander, et ce dernier répondit:

 

-Derek m'as mis dehors.

 

   Et il s'effondra. Il se mit à pleurer si fort que Stiles arrêta de préparer le chocolat chaud pour Isaac et alla le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune loup pleurer comme ça. Il ne l'avait même jamais vu pleurer tout court. Il n'y avait pas que ça, Derek avait sûrement fait autre chose. Il attendit qu'Isaac se soit un peu calmé, puis se leva pour aller chercher le chocolat chaud que son petit-ami bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

 

-Merci, le remercia-t-il dès qu'il eut fini.

 

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement, Isaac? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu ne me dis pas?

 

-Quand je suis rentré au loft après les cours, Derek avait déjà fait mon sac et il m'a dis que je ne pouvais pas rester. Il a trouvé la pire excuse qui soit, qu'avec Cora et moi ça faisait trop. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la vraie raison. Je sais que c'est de ma faute, mais je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait de mal.

 

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Isaac, tu m'entends? Derek est juste un con, ce n'est pas de faute.

 

-Je ne voulais pas partir, et c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais j'ai tellement insisté qu'il...qu'il m'a lancé son verre, exactement comme ... exactement comme mon père l'avait fait avant que... tu sais, avant qu'il ne meure.

 

Stiles sentit la  colère monter en lui. Mais lorsqu'il vit à quel point Isaac était mal, il se calma. Ce dernier semblait aussi épuisé.

 

-Viens, dit-il en le prenant par la main. Tu es crevé, tu vas aller dans mon lit et tu vas dormir un peu, d'accord? Je viendrais te rejoindre, mais j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

 

-Non, ne me laisse pas, je t'en supplie Stiles!

 

-T'en fais pas, le rassura l'hyperactif en passant sa main dans ses boucles blondes. Je reviens vite, je dois juste aller parler à Derek.

 

 


End file.
